


Fire down Under

by ThisKittyHasClaws44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6593317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisKittyHasClaws44/pseuds/ThisKittyHasClaws44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the school is attacked by an akuma and sets the school a blaze. Will Adrein and Marinette find each other in time. </p><p>Only rated on language. One shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire down Under

Adrien has been watching Marinette, he hasn't been able to keep his eyes off her. His heart keeps speeding and he stutters as much as she does. She may think his scary or mean but his stutter are caused by his crush for her. Yah there was ladybug but he knew he would never have a chance with the person underneath. Unlike Marinette who he knew who she was. He thought that maybe his bad luck would strike. But than Alya told him.

He told Nino that he may or may not like Marinette alot and if course he took it as a yes. So he ran away and he just stood there until Alya rushes over and pulls him to the side. That's where she told him that Mari likes him too. He had planned on asking her on a date until the akuma attacked.  
\------  
He watched as Alya bolted down the hallway towards him with a out of breath Nino behind her. He stumbled as she grabbed his arm and pulled him down a couple more hallways until it was quiet. She turned to him and she had am evil smile. It sent shivered down him.

"So... I just heard from a little Nino,you've got a crush on my best friend." Nino finally catching up, glared at her and gasped for more air.

"Damn Nino. Um. Yah. Yah I do. But don't tell her." Adrien waved his arms then rubbed the back of his head.

"Why?"

"You see. I'm scared she kind of hates me." He smiles faintly.

"Why would you think that? Dude, she.." Alya covered Ninos mouth before he could finish.

"Marinette likes you too. She always has. She didn't want you to find out because she likes seeing you happy but she made the blue scarf for you." Alya placed her hand on his shoulder.

"What? She likes me! Man, that's awesome." Yes he was pissed his father lied but he was over come with joy to find out she like him.

"All you have to do is ask her out and she'll be wrapped around your finger. Go, quick. Before she goes to class." Alya starts to push him and Nino followed. They finally made it the cafe and Adrien gulped. Well here goes nothing. 

He went up to Marinette who was doing something with her purse. 

"Hey, Marinette." She shoved her purse down and looked at him.

"Oh. Uh, Adrien hi. No. Um. Hi Adrien." She gave a small wave. It was so adorable. A small blush rose on her cheeks and that made him blush too.

"Can I ask you sum-sam-something?" He rubbed his head again and stopped quickly by his hand movements.

"Sure, Adrien. Anything," she smiled and looked at him. OMG, HE COULDNT BREATH. HER BEAUTY IS OVERWHELMING.

"Um. Do you maybe want to go.." But her was interrupted by a loud scream and kids running. He silently swore and turned to the kids. An akuma came barging into the doors and he saw her features. She had flamming red hair and long red dress. Her body was on fire. Like literally on fire. Adrien didn't think twice, he reached back and grabbed Marinette's hand. He pulled her up and ran, dragging her with him. 

"Run!" He held her hand tight as they dodged the fire and falling pieces of cement. They turned and Adrien saw a student was stuck. 

"Stay!" He yelled at Marinette over the fire sounds. He let go of her hand and ran to the student. He moved the piller to the door and the wood helping the student out. He watched them run to the exit and turned back to Marinette, only she wasn't there. Where did she go? Where!?!! He turned in every direction and shouted her name. He was freaking out. He told her to stay, maybe she ran out side? He quickly transforms into Chat Noir. He uses his baton and makes it to the exit. There are students everywhere but he was only trying to find one, he looked left and right finally spotting Alya who was huddled with Nino.

"What's wrong?" He asked, hoping the best but like always he was wrong.

"My friend Marinette hasn't came out yet and neither has are friend Adrien. Can you find them? Please" she broke into sobs and hugged Nino tighter. 

"Yes." And that's all he said as he rushed back into the fire.

\---------

Marinette felt her hand leave Adriens and heard him yell something. She saw him dart to the kid in trouble and took the opportunity to find a place to transform. She ran through a door way and stopped. She was in a classroom she was blinded by a huge cloud of smoke and ran from the class. She stumbled and fell back into the locker room. She reached to her side and felt nothing, she looked down and coughed violently. She saw her purse was gone. She got up and pushed on the door but it was stuck. She coughed again and inhaled more smoke. She saw black spots and her strength weakened. She pushed at the door but no Vail. She started to walk away but fell. 

\-------

Adrein ran through the door. She ran into the school calling her name and looking everywhere. He went back to the last place her saw her and looked around. He coughed, inhaling a big cloud of smoke. He lifted his shirt and covered his mouth, Plagg hid in his jacket.

"You need to get out of here, Adrien!" Plagg shouted over the sounds. Adrein shook his head.

"No, I need to find Marinette." He came to the locker room door and pulled but it was stuck. He hit it hard with his shoulder and he heard a crack. One more, he thought, running at it and it swung open to his weight. He looked around and finally laid eyes on something pink. He ran to it. Two columns of lockers were leaned against each other, creating a sort of shelter. He ran to the pink under it. It was Marinette. 

What was she doing in the locker room. Ugh doesn't matter, I need to get her out of here. He started to crawl under the lockers but then heard another cracking sound, he look out from under the lockers and saw the ceiling fall. He quickly jumped on top of Marinette protecting her as the cement ceiling came down and trapped them in the rubble. 

He opened his eyes to only see darkness. No signs of light shined through. His head hurt but he still hung on to Marinette. He reached back and pulled out his phone to aluminate the small space, he checked Marinette. Her head had a small trail of blood and her breathing was shallow. It was probably from all the smoke. He coughed again and placed Marinette down gently. He pushed on the cement, on the lockers, on everything but nothing budged.

"Plagg, transform!" He held out his hand but nothing happened. He tried again. "Transform me!" 

He was angry now, he opened his jacket. "Plagg I said Trans..." His blood ran cold, Plagg was gone. 

\--------

Plagg rushed through the flames, when he told Adrien to leave is when he got the distress call. Tikki was calling him, she was in danger. Without thinking. He left the secure location in Adriens pocket to the flames. He was zumming and turning until he spotted the purse. It was hanging on a pipe in the ceiling. Plagg went to it and opened it, and out flew Tikki. 

"Oh my god, Plagg. Thank you but I need your help to find Marinette, I lost her. And where is Chat?" Plagg grabbed her hand and flew though the flames.

"Adrein is looking for her as we speak, he's right over here." They flew around a corner but stopped abruptly. No one was there except for more flames.

"Where, Plagg?" Damn, he thought. Still holding Tikki's hand, he flew them to the exit. "Plagg, what are you doing, we need to find them?" 

He guided them away from the fire and into an alley. He let go of her.

"We can't stay in there, we have to wait." 

"No, they could die!" Tikki was crying, " please, we need to save them." She held on to Plagg.

"They are strong, they'll get out." He looked at the building and watched the fire. He saw a familiar face with another. He held Tikki and together they hid in the girl, Alya's, bag and watch with her and Nino. They all called out in destress moments after when the building collapsed all together.

\--------

Adrein was coughing hard. A piece of cement broke and now a trail of smoke filled the small space, he had ripped a piece of his jacket and covered Marinettes mouth to help her breathing and another piece to tie her head. Adrien picked his almost died phone up and tried for service again but got none. He sighed and coughed again. His throat hurt from all the smoke and his brain was fuzzy, that he thought he was hallucinating the groan from his lap. His green eyes meant blue and he smiled.

"Adrein?" Pulling the cloth off, but Adrein stopped her.

"Marinette, I'm glad your ok. But you need to keep that cloth on so you can breath." Have coughed again and gasped at the lack of air.

"Adrein!" She tried to sit up but he held her down." What happened, where are we?"

"Right now we are under a bunch of cement in the locker room where I found you unconscious." He smiled lightly, and covered his mouth from a cough.

"This is my fault, I ran away and I should have stayed..." He didn't let her finish.

"It's not your fault, I left you alone and you got hurt. I should have protected you. This is all because I wanted to ask you out."

"Ohh, Adrien. You- you like me?"

"Yah. Alot. I messed up bad tho...." He was interrupted by pressure on his lips. Marinette was kissing him! He look at her form, her eyes were closed and an arm wrapped around his neck. He closed his eyes and kissed back. They only kissed for a few seconds before they pulled back and both had a coughing fit.  
Once they stopped coughing, they kissed again making this one count. A bang separated them and they felt the whole building shake before they heard the whole thing come down around them. They kissed and both lost consciousness before the kiss could finish.

\-------  
5 hours later

They had gotten the fire put and attendance was taken to see if no one was missing except two people were. A squad was sent into the rubble and nothing. Alya stood at the do not cross sign. Nino held her shoulder and she tried to get a officers attention. Finally one spot her and came over.

"Sir, máma?" 

"Any report on my friends?"

"Your friends are the missing students?" The office crossed his arms.

"Yes, Marinette Duplain-Cheng, and Adrein Agreste."

"I'm sorry but nothing yet. If we find anything.." He was interrupted by a shout. 

"We found something!"  
"Hurry, send one.. No two stretches!"

Alya heard and zoomed under the line. Nino following.

"Kids, no! Get back here!" The officer shouted. Alya stood at the edge of the rubble as the workers lifted pieces of cement. She could see Marinettes parents joining her. Even Gabriel Agreste showed beside Alya, showing some sign of being worried. Figures the only time his cares is when his soon is probably on the brick of death.

The workers move more pieces of cement to reveal blue lockers. Pulling the two apart, they rolled the stretches over and the workers picked up what was in the hole. 

The first man pulls out Marinette first. They watch as her hand slips from its grasp on the blonde haired hand, who came out next. They were placed on the stretchers and no one noticed the small kwami's fly to the stretchers under and hide there. The parents boarded the ambulance and Alya and Nino jumped in. As they all headed to the hospital.

\---------

Adrein opened his eyes, and saw a blinding light. He felt something on his face and reached up to pull it off. That's when he noticed the tubes hanging off his arms. He still continued to pull of the plastic mask and looked around. Laying next to him was Marinette in the same mask he was in. She saw her move and groan under it. 

"Marinette." His voice was raspy but she heard him. She turned her head in his direction and reached to grab his outstretched hand. The door banged open when they connected hands. 

In came Alya, Nino, and three very worried parents. Adrein was stunned to see his father, the no emotion man, crying and apologizing with his eyes. Everyone watched the two as they gripped hands tighter.

"So.. What happened between you guys in there?" Alya asked in her journalist mode.

"Nothing." They said in unison. Smiling as they felt there kwami's under the blankets.


End file.
